


I'm Not Ready

by Valentacool



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Major Spoilers, and then decide to hurt yourself some more, do not read if you havent seen infinity war, so have you ever had your heart ripped out, yeah thats what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentacool/pseuds/Valentacool
Summary: BIG BIG BIG SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR YOU HAVE BEEN WARNEDhey so i like to suffer a lot





	I'm Not Ready

**Author's Note:**

> I'm serious this whole fic is a spoiler I will not tolerate comments like ugh i cant believe you spoiled the movie bc literally there are warnings in the tags and summary and now the notes so like boy. there's spoilers. anyway remember that part at the end of infinity war that was like super painful and we all cried and if you saw it in the same theater as me everyone started cursing? yeah well i wrote about it  
> Also in this au the avengers and voltron take place in the same universe but have never met each other. Earth avengers have no idea who they are and have never heard of them. The gotg know of them but have never met them. They assume it's all aliens piloting it

LITERALLY LAST CHANCE TO TURN BACK THERE ARE SPOILERS IVE LITERALLY WARNED YOU FOUR TIMES IF YOU GET SPOILED AT THIS POINT ITS YOUR OWN FAULT

so on that note let's suffer together

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance was trying to relax, he really was. After all, they finally had a break from saving the universe, a chance to have a vacation. And they were in Florida! Not only did he get to see his family, the spring weather had been heavenly. Just like the girl on his arm. Pidge had really been making the most of the free time they had. It had been a week of skirts and curled hair and faint makeup, enjoying the luxuries before they had to blast off again. She looked so different, soft curls blowing in wind as she watched their friends goof off on the pier. Lance would be lying if he said it wasn't his favorite part of earth, Pidge in a skirt was perfect. Said perfect girl proceeded to flick him in the nose.

 

“Hey dummy,” she crossed her arms, “If you keep scrunching your face like that you’ll get premature wrinkles. And dont say you won't! Skincare can only do so much.”

 

“Stealing my own wisdom to use against me? That’s a dirty trick, Holt.” Lance tried to release some pent up tension by stretching. “I’ve just got a lot on my mind is all.”

 

“Is this about New York again?” Pidge sighed. “Iron Man has gone missing before, and it’s not like he’s the only avenger. He’s going to be just fine, there will probably be a press release before we leave describing how they’ve saved earth again. We protect space and they protect earth.”

 

“I know I know,” Lance chuckled. “What would I do without you?”

 

“Die an early stress related death.”

 

“Ah there’s that classic Pidge charm I love so much.”

 

Pidge bows, flashing him a cocky, lopsided smile. Lance responds by scooping her up in a bear hug, spinning her round and round till they both see stars. He wishes that he could freeze time, forget the attacks in scotland and new york, pretend he’s not fighting an intergalactic war. Lance just wants to be a normal boy who took his girlfriend to the pier with their friends. He wishes she wore a top with blue flowers and a skirt because she wanted to not because it could be the last time she gets to. He decides in this wish Pidge and him will go to the same college and she’ll graduate early with top honors because she’s brilliant. They’ll get a tiny apartment and the most excitement they’ll have is getting a dog and naming it Vision. Bt all dreams end, and this one ends with a scream.

 

People are disappearing, like dust in the wind. Lance watches with horror as a child falls to the ground because his mother had turned to dust. The little boy cries, much like Lance wants to. And then things go from bad to worse. All he can hear is ringing in his ears as Shiro clutches what’s left of Keith. Allura and Hunk hold each other close as his best friend and leader disappear in one large heap of dirt. Just when he think it cant get any worse, a gentle tug comes on his shirt sleeve.

 

“Lance I don’t feel so good,” Pidge practically whimpers out.

 

_ Oh gods please no.  _ Pidge collapses in his arms, fingers depreatly raking at his clothes to stay up.

 

“Shh youre alright.” He’s lying.

 

“Lance I-I dont know what’s happening,” She’s crying now. “Please I don’t wanna go, please Lance, I‘m not ready  _ please. I DON’T WANNA GO!!” _

 

He can’t breathe as he slowly lowers her form to the ground, watching tears fill her auburn eyes. He’s memorizing the contours of her face, every dip and curve and freckle. Her scab covered legs, the soft gray skirt he got her, the forget-me-nots on her top. Her calloused hands, the over clipped nails, the scar on her arm she got from saving him. He should be saving her, but he knows he can’t. 

 

_ “I love you.” _

 

Those are the last words he hears before Pidge, one of his best friends, his life,  _ his heart, _ turns to dust right before his eyes. Her eyes glaze over, and then she’s gone. Eventually, his screams blend in with the sirens surrounding him, and he doesn’t know which is worse.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if any of you comment that i spoiled the movie for you too freaking bad


End file.
